


Contact appreciation

by kenyakaneki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe : Visual novel ; <br/>Warnings : Yaoi , slight spoilers for the game ; <br/>Couple : Minao/Minkao ;<br/>Rated : T ; <br/>Summary : A little and sweet fic with Mink and Aoba . Old fanfic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact appreciation

Narrator P.O.V.  
" Aoba as all Japanese, had small and narrowed eyes. He had beautiful eyes with honey colour . Besides the eyes, Aoba had a beautiful long, very soft blue hair. Unlike dyed hair that has thick root, Aoba's hair is natural and does not have thick root. Once, he had sensitive hair. And if someone pulled it , he would feel pain. But now he feels no more pain if someone pull his hair. The young man also had a very white skin and also very soft.

At the time of this story, Aoba had finished bathing and was in the room that he shared with his husband. The young man was in front of the mirror looking at his body and was shirtless, only with pants. While he admired himself , his husband Mink entered the room. This spent his long, strong arms around the younger waist. Mink kissed the nape of Aoba and thought how his companion was handsome.

Aoba thought his husband was a very handsome, luscious and hot man. Mink was a very tall, dark, with a beautiful long curly hair and dark brown in color. Curly hair is always a beauty. Mink had broad shoulders. The rest of the body was proportional. Mink is a native of American origin. Aoba liked the touch of his beloved's hands . They were thick and calloused because of the type of work performed.

Turning the old scene.

Mink hugged Aoba behind. He loosened his arms to the younger could turn around and hug him ahead. Aoba looked husband's golden eyes. They were beautiful. And showed the beauty of the bore. It was not always so. One day, Mink was a monster who thought only of revenge. And suicide after it was over. Aoba managed to rescue him. It was a difficult task. Very complicated. But at the end of it all, the old Mink was restored and a second journey began.

Aoba said, "I love you, Mink." And Mink said. "I love you very much too, Aoba"  
Aoba asked: ". Take me with you I want to be embraced with you."

Mink took Aoba in bridal style and laid him on the bed where shared. Mink took his shirt off. He wanted to feel better around. They stared at each other and exchanging caresses. How to pass hands over the face, the hair, etc. Smelling each other .The heat emanating from the bodies was comforting. That's pretty much.

Tonight, they will not make love. Slow, slow and passionate as they always do. Only company to will enjoy of one another. This is also part of a wedding. Be embraced with the beloved is something natural.  
And the couple here appreciate it very, very much. And when sleep comes, they will be in each other's arms. "


End file.
